Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Many types of coffee grinder are known. Coffee drinkers require different grinds for different purposes. In order of increasing grind size, coffee drinkers require ground coffee for espresso, percolators, drip filters machines and French presses. Conventionally, the portafilter of an espresso machine will hold one or two doses of ground coffee and the machine it fits into will subsequently dispense one or two shots of espresso.
Users of percolators, drip filters machines or French presses require fresh grounds in quantities enough for as few as one and up to a dozen cups of brewed coffee. Some users will like their freshly ground coffee dispensed into a portafilter. Other users will like their fresh ground coffee dispensed into a coffee filter or into a storage container. Accordingly, different users, even within a single household will require a variety of coffee grinds, in a variety of quantities, dispensed into a variety of containers.
Embodiments of the present invention addresses these various needs.